


The Peanut Butter Panic Incident

by cap_and_cyborg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve eats a food that he was allergic to pre-serum, Bucky flips out while the Avengers look on confusedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had just gotten back from saving the world (again), were exhausted, and starving. Clint made a pot of coffee, Tony kissed Pepper on the cheek as she started to dole out the food she had waiting for them, and Steve grabbed the food closest to him, which turned out to be a jar of peanut butter. He’s too tired to even get a spoon, scooping it up with his fingers.

“Stevie, the fuck are you doing?!” a voice shouted from the doorway.

All the Avengers jerked as Bucky flew across the room and knocked the peanut butter container from Steve’s hand.

“Come on, we gotta go to the hospital, Stevie, let’s go. How’s your breathing? Is your throat closing yet? Why’d you eat that, you punk?! Come on, we gotta move!” Bucky demanded, dragging Steve towards the garage.

“Buck, wait, stop, Buck, BUCKY!” Steve shouted, trying to get through Bucky’s panic. 

“What?! You’re gonna have a reaction, Rogers, why you stopping me?” Bucky yelled, still tugging on Steve’s arm.

“I’m not allergic to nuts anymore!” Steve exclaimed, pulling Bucky in til he was face to face. “No more reactions, no more allergies. Serum took care of them years ago.”

Bucky had to take a minute for the words to sink in. “You can breathe?” he finally whispered, bringing up a hand to touch his hand to Steve’s throat.

“Yeah, Buck. I’m fine.”

“How didn’t I know about this?” Bucky demanded.

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t know about it til I woke up. Didn’t run into peanut butter that much on the front lines, you know?”

Bucky inhaled deeply then blew the air out of his nose, nodding. “Do I wanna know how you found out about this?”

Steve shook his head sheepishly while Clint and Natasha started chuckling behind them.

Bucky turned to them. “If you two were involved, I definitely don’t wanna know.” He turned to Steve and abruptly flicked him on the forehead.

“Ow!” Steve exclaimed, more out of surprise than anything, rubbing where it now stung.

“Don’t freak me out like that again, Rogers, you hear me?” Bucky growled, poking Steve in the chest.

Steve smiled a small, special smile that Bucky knew was just for him. “I’ll try not to, jerk.”

“Better not, punk,” Bucky murmured, stepping forward to brush a soft kiss against Steve’s lips.

“Well,” Tony’s voice rang out from the table where all the Avengers were watching with rapt attention, “now you’ve had your moment, can we eat?”


	2. Peanut Butter Panic Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, and Clint test if Steve still has food allergies. Takes place before The Peanut Butter Panic Incident.

The shenanigans started when Clint brought Lucky to Avenger’s Tower. The moment that Clint walked into the apartment, Steve steeled himself for the inevitable sneezing fit that would happen. Natasha must have noticed him tense.

“Do you not like dogs?” she asked.

Steve shook his head, still staring warily at Lucky. “I don’t have anything against them except they make me sneeze for hours after I come in contact with them. Freaked Bucky out cause it usually made me wheeze after a while.”

He tried not to tense at the mention of Bucky. They had been deconditioning him for a few weeks now, and Steve could go to see him every few days. But there were still days when Bucky would look at him and there would be no recognition in his eyes.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Steve. I didn’t think of that. Do you want me to take him home?” Clint asked.

Before Steve could even respond, Lucky came over to Steve. Steve really didn’t have any choice but to give him a scratch behind the ears, did he? He was still bracing himself for a sneezing storm, but it didn’t come. Eventually Lucky was lying on the floor getting belly rubs from Steve, but his nose wasn’t itching and his eyes weren’t watering.

“Steve… are you still allergic to stuff? You had allergies before the serum, I know, but do you now?” Natasha asked slowly.

Steve shrugged. “Haven’t really been able to check. During the war, I didn’t come into contact with most of my allergens. Since I woke up, I haven’t noticed any.”

“What were some of your allergies?” Clint asked, lounging on the couch.

“Animal dander, citrus fruits, fish, peanuts… to name a few. Why?”

Clint got a gleam in his eye that Steve appreciated. “Tony has a doctor on staff, right?”

“Yeah…” Natasha said, slowly catching on to Clint’s train of thought while Steve was still boarding at the station.

He didn’t really understand what was happening until he was sitting at the island in his kitchen, an assortment of foods he couldn’t have before in front of him. 

“I dunno, guys…” he said.

“Oh, c’mon, man, it’s for science! I even have a notebook to write down the results!” Clint encouraged, waving a pad of paper.

“Don’t have a pen, though,” Natasha pointed out.

“Shit! Ok, hold on, I’ll find one… Don’t start without me!” Clint ran off in search of a pen.

Steve turned to Natasha. “You have one, don’t you?”

She smirked. “Of course. I wanted to see if you were really ok with this though.”

Steve sighed. He didn’t know honestly. “For so long, I was just a skinny kid from Brooklyn who got into fights. I wasn’t super powered. I almost died every winter from some illness or another. My ma, and after she passed, Bucky, had a hard time keeping me alive. I didn’t help that much, with the scraps I got into. And now, I’m this.” He gestured to himself: the muscles, the height, the lungs that had only wheezed when he took a blow to the chest. “I just feel like doing this would drive home to me that my body is totally different now.”

“Is that a bad thing, though?” Nat asked gently.

Steve took a breath. He let it fill his lungs, feel the unimpeded flow of air go in and then out. “No,” he said after a pause. “I think I should have done this a long time ago.”

“Well, there was a war going on,” Natasha conceded.

Steve started to laugh as Clint tripped his way back into the room, brandishing a purple crayon. “Alright, I’ve got it! Let’s get this started! Also, I had JARVIS alert the docs that they might have a patient and told him to keep the elevator on this floor just in case.”

“Thanks, Clint.” Steve surveyed the food in front of him and he momentarily felt like a little kid, about to eat a cookie stolen from the jar. Both exhilarated and guilty. He shook off the sensation. “What should I eat first?”

“Dude, the Reese’s bar. It’s criminal that you haven’t had one before,” Clint said, pointing at a brightly colored candy.

Steve unwrapped it and took a bite. “Holy shit…” he muttered, then swallowed the rest of the chocolate in his hand.

“How do you feel?” Clint asked, crayon at the ready.

How did he feel? Somewhat out of place, out of his time. But that was as normal as breathing for him now a days. His lungs weren’t contracting. His airways were still open.

“I’m fine,” Steve said, grinning.

Natasha smiled as Clint crowed and jotted down a few notes.

“Ok, you have to try the oranges next…” Clint demanded, pushing one towards Steve.

Steve knew these were supposed to be peeled, but he had never done it himself. Oranges were expensive when he was little, so even before his ma knew he was allergic, they didn’t have them around the house. He took a chunk of the rind and pulled.

The orange came apart in two pieces, one in each hand, but not before squirting juice into Steve’s eyes. He hissed, dropping the halves to rub his eyes, only to make the pain worse.

“Shit, quick, come over to the sink. Followwwww myyyyy voiiiiiice…” Steve heard Clint say from his right.

He tried to go towards Clint and ran into the corner of the table. Cursing as his hip bone throbbed, Steve felt a gentle hand take hold of his arm. Natasha led him to the sink. He would be more grateful if he couldn’t feel her laughing silently. After rinsing out his eyes, with unhelpful help from Clint, he blinked a few times and the kitchen came back into focus.

“Ow,” he said belatedly.

Clint leaned close to inspect his eyes. “Well, they’re red, but seem to be healing up. That’s a good sign for oranges everywhere.”

Natasha finished peeling the orange for Steve as he sat down again. He smiled in thanks, then popped one of the pieces in his mouth. Then froze.

“What the fuck... ” he muttered, then began chewing again.

“Thoughts…?” Clint asked hesitantly, crayon ready.

“Amazing,” Steve said reverently, popping another piece in his mouth before he could finish the first.

“Whoo-hoo!” Clint whooped, writing more down.

“What’s next?” Steve asked, ready to try more food of this new lifetime.

“Sushi,” Natasha said, smiling. “It’s not for everyone, but we got you basic rolls with fish in them to try.”

“Ok, dude, you probably don’t really know what sushi really is, but it’s great. These have salmon in them and cucumbers and cream cheese. Super good. If you don’t want the rest, I will definitely take them.”

Steve looked down at the sushi roll hesitantly. “What’s that green stuff around it?”

“Seaweed,” Natasha said with a straight face, but Steve hoped she was joking.

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”

He picked up the roll slowly and with a lot of trepidation. “Ok… here goes…”

Putting it in his mouth, he started to chew. He hadn’t finished chewing when a look came over his face. Reluctantly, he swallowed, then shuddered. “That was slimy…” he muttered.

Natasha shrugged. “Might have been the cream cheese, but yeah, fish can be like that. So that another safe food, if not a favorite one.”

Clint nodded, looking down at what he had written. “The super serum was super,” he concluded, tapping his crayon to his notes.

They sat there a moment in silence. Steve didn’t know what the other two were thinking about, but he was thinking of an old scientist that saw something worthwhile in him, enough to make him like this. He owed Erskine so much, in both this present lifetime and his last one.

Breaking the silence, he asked, “Are there more of those Reese’s?”


End file.
